Broken
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: What if Bella was a complete diffrent person when she came to Forks, What if she had a brother that influenced her to do the wrong thing could she still be who she is in the movie?


His tongue slid into my mouth and I smiled

"Izzie" Someone called. I turn around to see Hailey pulling me, toward the stage.

_**Let me say: hey, hey, hey **_I sang

_HEY, HEY, HEY _people called

_**All right, now let me hear you say: Hey, hey, ho**_

_HEY, HEY, HO _ they all called

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when I guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out, and that looks back**_

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dream  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Alright, alright  
Yeah**_

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams I looked around to see my dad standing there with a very disapproved look on his face. _**  
**_

_My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see__**  
**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)**_

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen I sang then ran off the stage.

Someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear

"Busted" I turned around and saw Jesse,

"Yeh well he's you're dad to" I replied. All he could do was laugh as we ran out of the club, But unfortunately he was waiting out side

"Ooo, Let me guess" Jesse started "You're under arrest" he said in a horrible accent

"Use two are coming with me" Charlie stated

"You're not the police officer here" Jesse shot back

"No, but I am your dad"

"Since when" I _tsked _"You haven't been here since I was 14 and Jesse 16"

"You stopped visiting"

"Oh, and it would of killed **you **to visit" I hissed.

"Get in the car" Charlie said "**Both **of you" he gestured at us. We both did as we were told and got in the car.

A couple of hours later we were in a little hiding place that I'd found when I was younger, and we were Listing to Mum and Charlie argue

"So you knew exactly where they were" Charlie yelled

"No, not exactly they said they were going to a party" Mum sighed

"Oh, and you call that good parenting?"

"That's rich Charlie, really rich" Mum screamed

"**You **left **me** Renee not the other way round"

"And I'm glad I did, but you try doing 10 different things at once"

"I bet you 1 month with them and I could put them in their place" Charlie challenged

"Fine, I give you until Bella's birthday" Mum responded.

"I'll tell them to back their bags" Charlie said. Walked out

"Quick, Quick out" I whispered to Jesse. He scooted out and we both came out just in time to see Charlie coming toward us.

"So I guess you heard what we're doing so go" Charlie said

"You can't make us" Jesse tested.

"Yes I can"

"Jesse is 20 years old, you can't make him" I informed him

"Yeh"

"No but I can make **you**" he said

"Oh, ok so I'll be in my room" Jesse sneaked out

"GO" Charlie yelled at me

"I hate you" I spat and stormed to my room


End file.
